HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN Y GRIFFINDOR
by Xyori Nadeshiko
Summary: Harry da inicio su Segundo año en Hogwarts con un amor inesperado por el que tendra grandes amigos y por el que hallará su verdadero legado podra saber su verdadero origen, descubrira que no siempre es tal como te lo pintan los demas. Parejas: Harry/Lucius Sirus/Snape /Remus (aun no me decido) Fred Weasley - Draco Malfoy George Weasley - Blase Zabini Pansy Parkinson – Luna
1. Chapter 1

**HEREDERO DE SLYDERIN Y GRIFFIDOR**

 **Resumen**

Harry da inicio su egundo año en Hogwarts con un amor inesperado por el que tendra grandes amigos y por el que hallará su verdadero legado

podra saber su verdadero origen, descubrira que no siempre es tal como te lo pintan los demas.

 **Parejas:**

Harry/Lucius

Sirus/Snape

/Remus (aun no me decido)

Fred Weasley - Draco Malfoy

Geoge Weasley - Blase Sabiny

Pansy Parkinson – Luna Lovegood

Teodoro Nott – Neville Lombogton

Seamus Finnigas – Dean Tomas

 **otros...**

 **NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

También aclaro que es mi primer fic que escribo en mi vida asi que pido perdón si no os agrada.

Solo ruego que le den una oportunidad.

 **Notas del capitulo:**

Es mi primer fic así que espero os guste.

Onegaiiii no olviden dejar sus comentarios aunque sea para decirme en que debo mejorar.

Ups olvidaba aunque parezca tener spolier solo lo contiene los primeros capítulos luego cambiara todo.

Gracias por su atención disfruten el primer capítulo:

 **Cap. 1 El Inicio de Todo**

Era el segundo año de Harry por lo que debía ir por los útiles que le piden en esta ocasión no va con Hagrid como en su primer año, en este le acompaña los Srs. Weasley a quienes Harry ve como su familia.

Al estar en la tienda de Gilderoy Lockhart, un mago famoso, comprando sus libros se encuentra con Draco Malfoy y con su padre. Harry al conocer a Lucius Malfoy queda prendido de Él (wno quien no de lo bueno q esta), a Lucius le pasa algo parecido ya que al ser mitad veela, no había encontrado a su pareja y aun a pesar d estar casado con Narcissa Black, ella no era su pareja destinada y su lado veela la rechazaba. Así que al conocerse se crea una conexión entre ambos.

Lucius se da cuenta de que por fin a encontrado a su tan esperada pareja pero esta tenía la edad de su hijo y no solo eso sino que su amo, estaba por regresar y eso significaba que tendría que matarlo, así que se tuvo que controlar para no marcarlo no solo por su edad si no porque sabía lo que le esperaba a Su Niño si su amo decidía regresar cosa que era lo más probable, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Harry se perdió en esos hermosos ojos grises y piel pálida, no sabía que le pasaba pero le gustaba el cómo se sentía pero al escuchar como este trataba a sus amigos se desilusiono muchísimo, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ambos no querían admitir lo que estaban sintiendo así que decidieron que lo mejor era buscar la manera de alejarse del otro.

A pesar de que sabian que eso seria imposible aun más para Lucius...

Al pasar unos meses cuando Harry pudo cerrar la cámara secreta y destruye el primer Horrocruxes de quien no debe ser nombrado, se encuentra con Lucius en la dirección cuando este llega a preguntar al director el porqué de su retorno a Hogwarts. En ese momento siente que su corazón late al mil por segundo al igual que al de Lucius pero ambos deciden actuar como siempre es decir "odiándose".

Al salir del despacho Harry lleva el diario de quien creían que era de Tom Riddle y se lo entrega, Lucius al principio se niega a recibirlo pero termina haciendo sin saber que había dentro del diario, después se lo tira a Dobby y este al abrirlo encuentra un calcetín dentro. Lucius reacciona al saber que ha sido engañado para que libere a su elfo y enfrenta a Harry aunque dentro de Él su lado Veela se lo impidiera, pero Harry es protegido por Dobby.

Harry al ver a Lucius herido sintió mucho dolor como si le hubiesen lastimado a él, y no a Lucius, por lo que instintivamente corrió hacia él y pidió a Dobby, el elfo, que los dejara solo, aunque este no quería hacerlo pues temía que le pasara algo a Harry, sin embargo Harry, le digo que no pasaba nada que si lo necesitaba él le llamaba.

Cuando por fin lo convenció y los dejo solos, Harry llevo a Lucius quien estaba desmayado a su habitación. Al despertar Lucius se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verde jade que le miraban con preocupación y ¿amor?... no sabía que pero sintió que algo en él se movió e instintivamente le beso. Harry se sorprendió pero luego correspondió el beso después de todo él lo deseaba como nunca a pesar de su edad sabía que se había enamorado del Patriarca de los Malfoy. Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo lo amaba, lo deseaba y no lo dejaría ir.

Owari

 **Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado espero dejen comentarios.

gracias

Pdt. si tienen alguna idea para la pareja de Remus soy todo oidos pero el debe ser el Uke ya que es tan lindooooooooooo

nos leemos en el siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

También aclaro que es mi primer fic que escribo en mi vida asi que pido perdon si no os agrada.

Solo ruego que le den una oportunidad.

 **Resumen**

Harry da inicio su Segundo año en Hogwarts con un amor inesperado por el que tendra grandes amigos y por el que hallará su verdadero legado

podra saber su verdadero origen, descubrira que no siempre es tal como te lo pintan los demas.

 **Parejas:**

Harry/Lucius

Sirus/Snape

/Remus (aun no me decido)

Fred Weasley - Draco Malfoy

Geoge Weasley - Blase Sabiny

Pansy Parkinson – Luna Lovegood

Teodoro Nott – Neville Lombogton

Seamus Finnigas – Dean Tomas

 **otros...**

 **Notas del capitulo:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Hola agradezco mucho los comentarios que se han tomado la molestia de dejar espero que os guste esta pareja que se me a ocurrido.

Bueno no les entretengo más que disfrutéis el capítulo:

Cuando por fin lo convenció y los dejo solos, Harry llevo a Lucius quien estaba desmayado a su habitación. Al despertar Lucius se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verde jade que le miraban con preocupación y ¿amor?... no sabía que pero sintió que algo en él se movió e instintivamente le beso. Harry se sorprendió pero luego correspondió el beso después de todo él lo deseaba como nunca a pesar de su edad sabía que se había enamorado del Patriarca de los Malfoy. Sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo lo amaba, lo deseaba y no lo dejaría ir.

 **CAPITULO 02:**

Cuando el maldito aire les hizo falta se separaron y ahí por fin Lucius reacciono.

\- Harry… quiero decir Sr. Potter no sé qué está creyendo pero….

\- Shssss Lucius, te amo y al parecer tu sientes lo mismo por mi

\- N...no se d…de…q…que me está hablando

\- Claro que sí…. (sonrisa estilo Slytherin)

\- …. (Lucius no quería decir nada porque sabía que si hablaba terminaría confesando sus sentimientos y eso no sería bueno)

\- Lucius? No me vas a responder

\- ¡Qué quiere que le responda que sí que siento algo por Ud. Pues espere sentado porque no lo voy hacer!

\- Ya veo (entristecido)

\- … (Lucius se pegó una cacheta interna al ver como se ponía su amado)

Puedo preguntarte...preguntarle algo señor Malfoy

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Es verdad que Ud., es mitad Veela

\- Eso es algo que no te importa

\- Tomare eso como un si

\- Como se atr…

\- Según leí los veelas tienen una sola pareja, pero he observado que Ud., y su esposa no se llevan bien así que supongo que ella no es su pareja y su lado veela la rechaza

\- No sé de dónde saca eso sr. Potter

\- En serio? Bueno ya que Ud., dice que no siente lo mismo que yo y que ama a su esposa le deseo felicidad, yo buscare a otro hombre con quien ser feliz

Lucius al escuchar eso ardió en cólera y actuó sin pensar así que cuando Harry iba saliendo lo detuvo bruscamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra buscarte a otro tu Potter! Tú eres mío solo mío! Entiendes! Nadie te puede tocar porque quien se atreva lo mato!

\- J Harry sonríe ya que Lucius se delato solo

\- … Lucius se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer así que soltó las manos de Harry….puede hacer lo que quiera Sr. Pot…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque ya Harry se había lanzado hacia el besándolo y aunque este al inicio no le correspondía el beso termino cediendo y correspondiendo el beso que le estaba dando Harry.

Cuando por fin se separaron Lucius tenía un hermoso carmín en las mejillas.

\- No tengo porque ir a buscar a otro si te tengo a ti Luc

\- …no sabía que decir

\- Te amo Lucius… se mío por favor

\- …si seré tuyo solo tuyo, pero tengo miedo del futuro tú tienes la edad de mi hijo esto… esto no está bien…

\- No importa si tengo tu edad o la de tu hijo solo sé que te amo y con respecto a Draco ya nos estamos llevando mejor claro que a escondidas porque a mis amigos no les agrada así que no queremos crear más problemas hablamos junto a sus amigos cuando los míos están ocupados o son llamados por el Prof. Dumbledore.

\- Ese maldito viejo….

\- Porque odias al director

\- Porque alejo a mi amo de su persona amada

\- ¿Qué?

\- … nada aun no estoy seguro pero ya veremos

\- Bien ya cuando te sientas seguro me lo contaras

\- Sí.

Y de nueva cuenta se besaron, pero esta vez sus besos fueron más fogosos y pasionales, pero se separan al escuchar que sus amigos llegan

\- Diablos ya llegaron

\- Ahora como salgo

\- …. Ya se….

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué se te ocurrió para que pueda salir, Harry?

\- Dobby – llamo al elfo

\- Puf-Dobby apareció

\- Dobby me podrías hacer un favor

\- Por supuesto señor, Dobby estaría encantado de ayudar señor… pero al notar que Lucius estaba ahí ….. pero dobby quisiera saber qué hace aquí el ex amo de Dobby, señor Harry Potter señor.

\- Para eso te llame, yo sé que puedes aparecer y desaparecer a donde tú quieras, ¿dime Dobby puedes llevar a otra persona contigo?

\- Claro que si

\- Entonces ¿podrías Llevar a Lucius a su mansión? Por favor…

\- Que… - Dobby

\- Harry como se te ocurre que voy a permitir q un elfo m toque – Lucius

\- Porfa (ojitos d cachorrito) – Harry

\- …. Bien – Lucius (quien no se resiste a esos ojos)

\- Si el amo Harry a si lo desea así será.

\- Bien muchas gracias Dobby

Dobby se lleva a Lucius justo antes de que los "amigos" de Harry lleguen.

\- Harry pero que haces aquí echado deberías estar haciendo los deberes – Hermione

\- Hola chicos estaba descansando pero no se preocupen.

\- Bien eso espero – Hermione.

Owari

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que halléis disfrutado del capítulo sé que la historia es un "poco" extraña pero espero que les guste.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios e ideas para el Seme de Remus


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

También aclaro que es mi primer fic que escribo en mi vida asi que pido perdon si no os agrada.

Solo ruego que le den una oportunidad.

 **Resumen**

Harry da inicio su Segundo año en Hogwarts con un amor inesperado por el que tendra grandes amigos y por el que hallará su verdadero legado

podra saber su verdadero origen, descubrira que no siempre es tal como te lo pintan los demas.

 **Parejas:**

Harry/Lucius

Sirus/Snape

/Remus (aun no me decido)

Fred Weasley - Draco Malfoy

Geoge Weasley - Blase Sabiny

Pansy Parkinson – Luna Lovegood

Teodoro Nott – Neville Lombogton

Seamus Finnigas – Dean Tomas

 **otros...**

 **Notas del capitulo:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Hola agradezco mucho los comentarios que se han tomado la molestia de dejar espero que os guste esta pareja que se me a ocurrido.

Bueno no les entretengo más que disfrutéis el capítulo:

Dobby se lleva a Lucius justo antes de que los "amigos" de Harry lleguen.

\- Harry pero que haces aquí echado deberías estar haciendo los deberes – Hermione

\- Hola chicos estaba descansando pero no se preocupen.

\- Bien eso espero – Hermione.

 **Capitulo 3**

Así paso el tiempo donde Harry estaba de pareja con Lucius y Dobby le ayudaba, también se hacía cercano a Draco, el cual al enterarse de la relación casi le dio un infarto pero comprendió que su padre por fin había encontrado a su pareja. Ya que él bien sabía que su madre no lo era. Que solo se habían casado para traer al heredero. Así que acepto la relación. Bueno es que no le quedo de otra.

Un día de salida a Hogsmeade Harry había planeado escaparse para tener una cita con Lucius así que con la ayuda de Draco pudo deshacerse de sus amigos.

Se encontraron en lago de Hogwarts. Donde tuvieron un lindo picnic y conversaron sobre muchas cosas (todo menos sobre el señor oscuro habían decido que era mejor no hablar d eso ya que deseaban que no volviese aunque Lucius sabía que en algún momento lo haría.

Se comenzaron a besar primero fue un beso suave, que se fue tornando apasionada, poco a poco Harry fue bajando hasta el cuello de Lucius quien suspiraba por las atenciones de su pareja (aunque no lo crean este fic es un Harry/Lucius quiero experimentar aunque sea primer fic quiero ver cómo sale todo) poco a poco la pasión les llevo a tocarse sin moderación alguna, Harry fue quitando la elegante capa de su amado (no se mucho de lemon así que ya veré si más adelante se puede hacer aunque sea pobre) comenzó a tocar debajo de su camisa, fue desbotonándola y besando cada parte del cuerpo de Lucius quien estaba en las nubes por todo lo que le hacía sentir Harry.

Lucius sabía que iba a terminar siendo el pasivo pues su Veela deseaba tener dentro de el a Harry, y además de que era un mago fértil. Así que no protesto cuando sintió como el otro le sacaba la ropa, ya que por Harry, Lucius dejaba su orgullo de lado para volverse sumiso solo para él.

Harry se encontraba bajando el sierra del pantalón de Lucius y veía como este ya estaba muy excitado pues vio que este tenía una gran erección al igual que él pues la suya ya le dolía solo con ver lo hermoso que era Lucius, desea tenerlo poseerlo penetrarlo pero sabía que debía ser paciente porque para Lucius sería la primera vez (y para el también desde luego) que hace eso, lo había hecho con su esposa eso sin dudarlo pues sino Draco no hubiese nacido, pero eso a él poco le importaba ya que el Amor de Lucius era suyo de nadie más.

Harry toco la erección de Lucius suavemente poco a poco le hacía un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Pero no era suficiente así que puso la gran erección de su amado en su boca y comenzó a chuparla, morderla, lamerla, como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, lo hacía como si estuviese comiendo una deliciosa paleta, y eso a Lucius le hacía llegar a las estrellas si no es que más allá.

Lucius no hacía más que gemir debido al placer que recibía. Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse quiso hablar pero no podía porque el otro no le dejaba ni siquiera respirar con normalidad.

Harry al sentir que su amado se vendría continuo con lo que hacía quería probar la esencia de Su Lucius así que cuando este se vino casi se atraganta pero aun así no desperdicio ni una gota del semen de Lucius.

\- Delicioso

\- …Lucius estaba todo rojo y tratando de normalizar su respiración

\- Ahora viene lo bueno

Harry le paso tres dedos a Lucius para que los lubricara, este al entender lo que deseaba su pareja chupo y lamio los dedos de Harry como si fuese paleta, eso encendió aún más de lo que ya estaba a Harry que al ver que estaban suficiente lubricados los retiro y comenzó a preparar a su pareja.

\- Relájate si, no quiero lastimarte

\- …Lucius solo asintió con la cabeza

Harry metió su primer dedo y Lucius sintió un pequeño dolor. Harry comenzó a expandir la entrada de su pareja, cuando vio que estaba suficiente coloco el segundo al cual recibió un gruñido pues para ese dedo Lucius había sentido un poco más de dolor, comenzó a expandir lo hacía en forma de tijeras luego coloco el tercer dedo al cual Lucius se quejó aún más. Harry espero a que Lucius le pasara el dolor y continuo preparando cuando vio que ya estaba suficiente preparado, saco sus dedos al cual recibió un gruñido de desconformidad, Harry solo sonrió y le digo que no se preocupe que ya viniera lo mejor.

Harry levanto las caderas de Lucius y se ubicó entre ellas. Luego se terminó de quitar la ropa y ubico su pene, el cual le dolía de lo duro que se hallaba, en la entrada de Lucius, y fue entrando poco a poco aguantándose las ganas de entrar de una sola estocada y es que no deseaba lastimar (al menos no mucho) a Lucius. Cuando por fin término de entrar hizo acoplo de toda su fuerza para no comenzar a penetrarle duro a Lucius así que espero a que este se acostumbrara a él. Cuando Lucius por fin se acostumbró movió suavemente sus caderas dándole así a entender a Harry que ya debía moverse.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves intensándose cada vez más

Ah ah Ha.. Harry mas rápido ahhhh

Harry no se negó a su pedido y empezó a penetrarle muy fuerte tanto que poco tiempo después se corrieron uno dentro del mayor y el oteo en el pecho del menor.

Wow eso fue fantástico – decía Harry mientras salía delicadamente de Lucius

Si así es – decía Lucius con una expresión que a Harry le pareció todo lo contrario

¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? – pregunto preocupado

Eh.. oh no no lo que sucede amor es que creo que ya es hora de que te cuente por qué mi amo hace lo que hace

¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido el menor

Owari

 **Notas Finales:**

Espero que halléis disfrutado del capítulo sé que la historia es un "poco" extraña pero espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DEL FIC:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling lo que significa por desgracia no me pertenece TT-TT sino no hubiera acabado con la pelirroja.

También aclaro que es mi primer fic que escribo en mi vida asi que pido perdón si no os agrada.

Solo ruego que le den una oportunidad.

 **RESUMEN**

Harry da inicio su Segundo año en Hogwarts con un amor inesperado por el que tendrá grandes amigos y por el que hallará su verdadero legado

Podrá saber su verdadero origen, descubrirá que no siempre es tal como te lo pintan los demás.

 **Parejas:**

Harry/Lucius

Sirus/Snape

/Remus (aun no me decido)

Fred Weasley - Draco Malfoy

Geoge Weasley - Blase Sabiny

Pansy Parkinson – Luna Lovegood

Teodoro Nott – Neville Lombogton

Seamus Finnigas – Dean Tomas

otros...

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

Hola agradezco mucho los comentarios que se han tomado la molestia de dejar espero que os guste esta pareja que se me a ocurrido.

Bueno no les entretengo más que disfrutéis el capítulo:

 **Capítulo 04**

Wow eso fue fantástico – decía Harry mientras salía delicadamente de Lucius

Si así es – decía Lucius con una expresión que a Harry le pareció todo lo contrario

¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? – pregunto preocupado

Eh.. oh no no lo que sucede amor es que creo que ya es hora de que te cuente por qué mi amo hace lo que hace

¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido el menor

Si, solo te pido que por favor no me interrumpas ¿está bien? – termino de decir Lucius

¿Estás seguro de decírmelo?

Por supuesto Te Amo y Confió en Ti, sé que no le contaras a nadie – decía Lucius con una mirada que decía que lo decía muy en serio y sin ninguna duda lo cual agrado enormemente a Harry pues su pareja confiaba en él.

Por supuesto amor.

Bueno pues; mi amo no era antes, él era serio y aunque no lo parecía era muy amable, entro a trabajar a Hogwarts como ayudante del profesor de DCO y ahí…

¿Cómo? Pero si… - le interrumpió Harry

Te dije que no me interrumpieras si quieres preguntar algo hazlo al final

Lo siento

….Como decía el ahí conoció a tu padre y no se realmente como pero el muy…cof cof quiero decir tu padre logro enamorarlo así que iniciaron una relación clandestina solo lo sabíamos los más cercanos a ellos. Por lo que no sabemos cómo es que la vieja cabra come caramelos se enteró de ello. Puesto que cuando lo hizo comenzó a actuar extrañamente y llamaba mucho a tu padre a la dirección e incluso hacia que pasara más tiempo con tu madre; aun así ellos seguían juntos...

….pero al graduarnos no sabemos que ocurrió James salió con la noticia de que se casaba con tu madre y poco después salía la noticia de que esa mujer estaba embarazada de ti, tan rápido que incluso se creía que lo estaba desde antes de casarse, lo cual por supuesto hirió gravemente a nuestro señor porque demostró que Potter nunca le quiso y que le estuvo engañando con esa mujer

...desde entonces comenzó a actuar más agresivo y perdía el control, déjame decirte que nosotros los mortifagos no fuimos quienes iniciamos esta guerra, nosotros nacimos como un grupo de defensa puesto que mientras estábamos en Hogwarts había el rumor que un señor oscuro estaba atacando

…asi que nosotros nos encargábamos de ellos pero no nos dimos cuenta que nos tendieron una trampa y que a partir de entonces se dijo que nosotros servíamos a un mago oscuro, cuando en realidad no era así, nunca supimos quien era ese señor oscuro que nos tendió la trampa pero tenemos una sospecha aunque aún no tenemos pruebas

…Harry quedo realmente anonadado con la historia no sabía que decir realmente era muy difícil de procesar toda esa información pero si lo que decía era cierto eso del embarazo de su madre era sospechoso y también la muerte de sus padres

Dime Lucius sabes que paso realmente la noche de la muerte de mis padres?

…Lucius quedo sorprendido por la pregunta creyó que Harry le diría que todo lo que decía era mentira e incluso actuaria de una manera más Griffindor es decir gritar que no era así, pero no el estaba actuando de una manera que solo una serpiente lo hace y eso le agradaba enormemente

…eh…ah si bueno realmente no estoy al cien por ciento seguro solo se que ese día estábamos reunidos pues estábamos tratando el tema de la profecía…no pudo continuar porque Harry le interrumpió

…profecía? que profecía….-

….pues la profecía que dice que tu eres quien vencerá al Sr. Oscuro, espera es que acaso no sabes de ella

…no se a que profecía te refieres

No puedo creer que ese viejo no te haya dicho nada – decía furioso Lucius - bueno la profecía es así:

 _«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...»_

Que…no puedo creer que al director se le haya "olvidado" decírmela…- decía furioso

Pues déjame decirte que al lord le importa muy poco esa profesia…

Entonces que….

Yo creo que el no te quiere matar por la profecía si no por ser hijo de esa mujer que le arrebato a Potter el hombre que amaba

Comprendo, pero aun no entiendo como supo Voldemort sobre ella

como te decía ese día estábamos en reunión cuando de pronto llego Peter Pettigrew –

quién?-

q- tampoco sabes quien es ese?

Eh no…

Comoooo

Calma amor calma, mejor dime quien es

Pues era uno de los amigos de tu padre

Comoooooooo

Pues si, era parte de su grupito formado por tu padre como líder del grupo, estaba Sirius Black quien está en Azcaban por disque matar a Pettigrew, lo cual no es cierto, te lo aseguro, pero aun asi lo enviaron a azcaban sin juicio…

Pero como….

A pesar de que él era parte de la orden de Dumbledore, él no hiso nada….además debes saber que …

Que cosa?

Que según sé… él era tu padrino

q…que

así es….

Entonces si dices que es inocente debemos sacarle de ese lugar…

Aun no podemos…. Hemos estado intentándolo pero no hemos podido encontrar a la maldita rata….

Hemos? Rata?

Si, Severus, Remus Lupin y yo…

Remus Lupin?

Si, otro de los amigos de tu papá era el más tranquilo del grupo y por ultimo estaba Pettigrew a quien le decimos "rata" pues es su forma animaga

Ya veo entonces es posible sacar de ese lugar – pregunto emocionado

Sí, pero primero debemos encontrarla y hacerle muchas "preguntas"

¡Perfecto! – grito emocionado

Bueno volviendo al punto te decía cuando Pettigrew llego le informo al Lord la ubicación de la casa de los Potter´s

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos porque el digo que iría solo, pero nosotros no se lo íbamos a permitir asi que fuimos pero nos mantuvimos alejados

Cuando el llego a casa vimos que Potter esta raro sus ojos se notaban sin vida como si no fuese el.

Vi al Lord entrar a la casa le escuche hablar con Potter aunque el se mantenía en silencio así que el lord se hartó y le mando un desmayus – te lo digo porque lo oímos todos los que estábamos cerca luego le escuchamos subir al segundo piso donde se hallaba tu madre contigo

Tu madre se atrevió a gritarle al Lord y decirle que por ella Potter lo abandono

Lo que por supuesto enfureció al lord y la mato luego vimos que se acercaba a ti, te alzo en brazos y cuando te estaba dejando de nuevo en tu cuna vimos que un rayo se dirigía hacia el lord tratamos de intervenir pero era como si la casa estuviese envuelta en una jaula no podíamos entrar cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya podíamos entrar encontramos a Potter muerto en el primer piso y no desmayado como lo dejo el lord y subimos a ver en tu cuarto y solo te hayamos a ti y a tu madre el lord no estaba asi que no nos quedó de otra que retirarnos porque si permanecíamos allí nos acusarían de haberlo hecho nosotros y no podíamos permitirnos estar en azcaban

Así que eso fue lo que paso…..

Owari

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

Espero que halléis disfrutado del capítulo sé que la historia es un "poco" extraña pero espero que les guste.

Pdt. A partir de este capítulo no sé cuánto me tome actualizar el siguiente espero poder subir dos por semana. T-T lamento las molestias.

No olviden sus comentarios


End file.
